


Round 3

by Shenchih



Series: Game start [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Kalex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenchih/pseuds/Shenchih
Summary: 故事接續，擁抱之後⋯
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Series: Game start [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794118
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Round 3

**Author's Note:**

> 最近有些忙碌又出門踏青，加上陷入瓶頸，所以消失一陣子了，但多少還是有再努力，配合七夕情人節，希望大家能感受到滿滿的甜蜜，Round 3應該不算來的太晚吧？！
> 
> Enjoy your read.

正當Kara 不滿足於現狀要開始作亂之際，Alex 似乎早已洞悉一切，早一步的推開了她，敲了敲她的腦袋，「小混蛋，想做什麼你！」

「才沒有⋯」Kara 扁嘴咕噥著。

「沒有最好。」

Kara 撇了撇嘴，不做任何回應，而看透Kara 心思的Alex 內心正偷偷的笑著，Kara 是個藏不住情緒的人。

「好啦，身上都是油煙味，我要先去沖個澡。」Alex 最後摸了摸金髮，從她身旁擦過，逕自往房間走去，而Alex 的話，讓原本打消念頭的Kara 又有了遐想空間，大腦瞬間充血，她嚥了嚥口水，連忙跟在後頭，說，「我也要去。」

「小混蛋來湊什麼熱鬧？」Alex 停下來轉過頭來，挑眉看著她。

「我幫你洗啊。」一付理所當然的樣子，顯然有自己的盤算。

「不用，我自己可以。」第一時間Alex 謝絕婉拒，若讓她進來，這澡恐怕洗不完了。

Kara 不死心的繼續，「那⋯那我也想沖不行嗎？」

「給你先。」

自己一個人有什麼樂趣啊⋯Kara 低聲抱怨著，「Alex ⋯」來了，又是這招，一雙藍色眼睛，眼巴巴的望著眼前的人，楚楚可憐的樣子，這是她在對付Alex 最得心應手的一招。

Alex 「Kara ，不行，你不能每次都這樣，別想了，這次我不會說好的。」邊說邊走，努力讓自己忽略她的神情，但Alex 的語氣卻一點都不堅定，甚至內心還有一點⋯罪惡感。

Kara在Alex 進入門前阻止了她，拉著她的手左右搖擺著，配合拖長的尾音，展現她的手段，「please ～～～Alex 。」

噢～天啊，Alex 只能舉起白旗投降，嘆口氣，雙肩垂下，「Kara ，你不能每次都只用同一招⋯」

Kara知道自己又再度收下勝利，內心雀躍不已，急著推著Alex 進入浴室，Alex 的話她一句沒有聽進去，讓Alex 又好氣又好笑，她當然知道Kara 在打歪主意，然而，在對付Kara方面 ，Alex 總是有辦法反敗為勝的方法。

「等等，我沒有說你可以進來，」這次換Alex 抵住門口，不讓Kara 進去。

「可是，你剛剛⋯」

「我的意思是，也許我可以給你一些福利。」

「什麼？」Kara 一臉茫然。

Alex 自己先走進浴室裡，拉開與Kara 的距離，站在金髮女孩的面前，看著她疑惑的樣子，微微一笑，然後雙手交叉，放在兩邊的衣服下擺，緩緩向上拉起，通過頭頂，這動作稍稍撥亂了頭髮，Alex 甩甩頭，脫下衣服後，接著是褲子，拇指在左右兩邊深入運動褲腰間的鬆緊帶處，慢慢的褪去她的黑色長褲，彎腰，抬起右腳，然後是左腳，將褲子丟到一旁，然後只穿著內衣褲的她朝Kara 走來。

Alex 的行為完全吸引了Kara 的眼球。

Kara 看著曼妙的身材就大剌剌的敞開在自己的眼前，結實的腹部，沒有一絲贅肉，那是Alex 長年來所受的訓練造就而成的，往上是兩處柔軟被黑色蕾絲包覆，雖然黑色內褲遮掩了另一處的重點部位，但勻稱的雙腿，Alex 像模特兒般，自信大方的展露她的一切，也是足夠性感的了。

Alex 貼近她的耳邊，故意壓低聲音的說「小色狼⋯喜歡？還想要多一點嗎？」

溫熱的呼吸打在Kara 的耳朵的，Kara 的臉微微紅起，困難的吞著口水，無法言語，一方面反駁著想自己不是色狼，但一方面確實想要更多，處在點頭不是，搖頭也不是的處境，只好呆呆的愣在原地。

Alex看著Kara 傻傻的模樣，很是滿意，手指來到了Kara 的胸前，「那麼⋯，」Alex 停頓一下，突然發力將Kara 往後一推，接著說，「可惜福利時間結束了。」然後快速關上門，將Kara 隔絕在門外。

Kara 過了一陣子才反應過來，腦海中最後一幕是Alex 得意笑容，她大喊，「Alex ！」

浴室內傳來Alex 鈴鐺般的笑聲，並摻著一句不準偷看的警告。

Kara 氣呼呼的門口來回踱步，完全被Alex 擺了一道，她好想衝進浴室，給Alex 一點顏色瞧瞧，可是⋯，突然，一道靈光閃過，她終於明白Alex 今天特別不一樣的原因了。

可惡，可惡，她就是故意的！從早上開始就一直不斷的引誘自己，然後就撒手不管，那個壞蛋Alex ，根本是報復，在氣自己昨天說的話，「哼哼，我才不會輕易認輸呢！」只能乖乖的再忍耐忍耐，轉念想想，可以讓Alex 誘惑自己一整天，似乎也是不錯的選擇，Kara 的心情豁然開朗，她壓抑下自己的慾望，回到了客廳的沙發上，打開電視，試圖轉移注意力，但隨著遠處陣陣水聲傳來，Kara 的心思又被引到那一處去了，「想要多一點嗎？」，Alex 低沈的嗓音在Kara 耳邊迴響，她腦海又出現了不該出現的畫面，喔，這下她熱得⋯Kara 開始覺得，自己想得太簡單了，今天似乎會比想像中的漫長⋯「Fuck，Alex 。」

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝閱讀：）
> 
> 不知道大家覺得如何？  
> 同樣的，可以的話，留言或kudos，謝謝。


End file.
